1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to controlling the motion of a motorized medical equipment carriage such as those typically used to transport mobile X-ray equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motion controlling system for controlling the motion of a motorized medical equipment carriage having at least one motor driven wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile x-ray apparatus are used to take radiographic images of a bed-ridden patient in the patient's hospital room. Such apparatus are particularly beneficial in situations where the risks of moving the patient to stationary radiography apparatus is great. Given the inherent advantages of mobile X-ray apparatus in such situations, the demand for mobile x-ray apparatus is growing and as such there are many commercially available mobile X-ray apparatus offered by a variety of manufacturers.
Commercially available apparatus generally have a large carriage that holds a significant number of heavy lead acid batteries used to power the X-ray tube. Thus, movement of the carriage tends to be awkward due to its large size and heavy weight. Controlled motor drive systems have been used to facilitate movement of the carriage both from the place where the mobile X-ray unit is stored to the location patient in need as well as fine movement often needed to position the X-ray tube over the area of the patient to be radiographed. Examples of such controlled motor drive systems may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,697,661 and 5,425,069. Whether moving the apparatus forward or backward with the motor control system, it is desirable to have a motor control system that provides the operator with a responsiveness that most nearly simulates the responsiveness of a shopping cart to the operator's touch. Some prior art apparatus may fail to provide simple, inexpensive, reliable and responsive drive systems.